


DDLC: Monika vs. Yuri

by Amaterasu69



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: DDLC x JJBA, DDLC x JoJo, Gen, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, JoJo References, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 1: Phantom Blood, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu69/pseuds/Amaterasu69
Summary: After the school activities of the Literature Club have been finished, everyone would usually have gone home by now. However, Yuri and Monika have other plans. This time, it’s an actual fight over Amaterasu himself.





	DDLC: Monika vs. Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: This is a work of fiction inspired by many Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure and Doki Doki Literature Club Crossover memes. Please do not take this story too seriously. Also, whenever you hear the name “Amaterasu”, Yuri or Monika are referring to the MC, which I named after my Username. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading! Also, there will be Jojo References within the story. Also, this will contain spoilers to DDLC. Read at your own discretion. Italics indicate thinking, emphasis on a certain word, titles of series, and location settings, Italics and Bolding indicate 4th Wall Breaking or Meta References, words with asterisks in dialogue indicate a character action, lines in parentheses indicate actions with no narration, bolding indicates special attacks or words related with the attack. 
> 
> Edit: Also, I forgot to factor it that Stand Users can only see other user's stands, so yeah. I hope that doesn't break the immersion too much, but then again, don't take the story too seriously!

**Yuri vs. Monika**

After the school activities of the Literature Club have been finished, everyone would usually have gone home by now. However, Yuri and Monika have other plans. This time, it’s a fight over Amaterasu himself.

 

_Literature Club Room, After School_

 

 **Yuri** : Um… Do you need something, Monika?

 **Monika** : Oh, I think you know exactly what I want from you. By the way, you can drop the act now. Nobody is here beside you and me.

 

 ***Note** : The “act” that Monika is referring to is that Yuri tends to be portrayed as very shy in front of the other club members while having Dandere-ish mannerisms in some cases. But, due to manipulation of Yuri’s code by Monika, Yuri acts more like a Yandere in later parts of DDLC.

 

 **Yuri** : *sigh* So, I’m guessing you’re planning on trying to get rid of me, is that it? So that you can have Amaterasu all to yourself? You could easily just delete me, but instead, you’re being upfront about it.

 **Monika** : Well, I wanted to beat you at your own game. You’re too much of a threat when I tamper with you, so why not make this interesting and just kill you myself? So that way one of my  _rivals is_  out of the way.

 **Yuri** : Why are you doing this? How could you-

 **Monika** : Y’know, Yuri? When I was scouring the club room before I called you here, I found something  _very interesting._ And I think you know precisely what that is.

 

(Monika pulls something out of the inside of her jacket pocket)

 

 **Monika** : This doesn’t happen to be  _yours_ , is it?

 **Yuri** : What the?! How did you-

 **Monika** : I thought that this knife would be yours. You remember that poem that I showed you? Well, _I’m_ the Lady Who Knows Everything.

 

 ***Note** : “The Lady Who Knows Everything” is a poem written by Monika in the game. It can allude to that Monika, is in fact, the Lady Who Knows Everything. Due to the fact that she is self-aware, and granted sentience because of her position as President of The Literature Club.

 

 **Yuri** : You’re… evil.

 

(Monika does a skirt flip, striking an innocent pose, and expresses a smug, satisfactory smile)

 

 **Monika** : No, I’m Monika. Just Monika. Now, roll up your sleeves.

 

 ***Note** : I’m pretty sure I don’t need to explain the “Just Monika” meme to you. Although, what I will explain is that I referenced a line within the abridged series known as “Food MENT”. It is a parody of the Food Wars anime series, but I specifically referenced the line from Episode 7, in which Ikumi Mito says the exact line from Yuri, to Alice Nakiri. To which Alice replies, “No, I’m adorable”.

 

 **Yuri** : …!

 **Monika** : Do I need to repeat myself? Do it already! I already know what you do in your free time. No need to hide it from me.

 **Yuri** : As you wish…

 

Yuri hesitantly pulls up her sleeves, revealing her multiple cuts and slices on her arms from her knife.

 

 **Monika** : See? Now that wasn’t so hard, was it? With that out of the way, I bet that seeing your own knife in front of you gets you all hot and bothered, Yuri. *sniffs Yuri’s knife* I can even smell your dried blood from it… Oh, it gets me all _Doki-Doki_ inside.

 

 ***Author’s Note** : Roll Credits.

 

 **Yuri** : Are you finished talking yet? I want to get this over with, Monika.

 **Monika** : As do I. Here. *tosses Yuri’s knife towards her* You can have your knife back.

 **Yuri** : Oh, thank you. _That fool, she gave me a weapon to fight back against her!_

 **Monika** : Besides, I’ve got plenty more where that came from!

 

(Monika pulls out a bunch of small daggers from the pockets on the inside of her coat, holding them all by their handles in her hands, revealing them to Yuri)

 

 **Yuri** : Eh, what the?! How do you have that many knives on you all at once?!

 **Monika** : *chuckle* It’s called _**Antagonist Powers**_ , Yuri. Deal with it. Now then, **[The World]!**

 

 ***Note** : The World is a Stand used by DIO from _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders._ When being used, the name is pronounced “Za Warudo”. Obvious Jojo reference is obvious. Remember, this is a work of fiction inspired by memes. Don’t question why Monika has a Stand. It’s probably  ** _the work of an enemy Stand!_ ** Another Jojo Reference. The World is summoned by Monika.

 

 **Yuri** : What the-!

 **Monika** : **Toki Yo Tomare!**

 

 ***Note** : “Toki Yo Tomare” is the rough translation in Japanese of “Time has been stopped”. This is the main power of DIO’s Stand.

 

(Time Stops)

 

 **Yuri** : _I… What is this? I can’t move! Although, all those knives in Monika’s hands… I can’t help but feel turned on just by the sight of them._

 **Monika** : Let’s end this. *inhales deeply* **Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! DELETE!**

 

(Monika throws all 10 of the daggers in her hands towards Yuri’s direction, with them stopping just before they reach her body in stopped time)

 

 ***Note** : In exchange for DIO’s Muda (which translates to “Useless”) x10, I figured it would be more fitting if Monika went with a maniacal Delete Battle Cry since that would only make sense. Also, this is another Jojo reference, if you couldn’t tell already.

 

 **Yuri** : _Those are getting really close… My heart is pounding…! Is this really where it ends for me? Once time resumes again, I’m going to die. I won’t be able to do anything about it, either._

 **Monika** : It’s been fun, Yuri. But, this is where it ends. *chuckle* **Zero.**

 

(Time Resumes)

 

Just then, all at once, the knives strike at multiple parts of Yuri. Blood spurts out from her arms, legs, hips, and even her forehead and abdomen.

 

 **Yuri** : AGH! _Ahh… That’s the stuff… It hurts, but it feels so right._

 

(Yuri falls down on her knees, with the knives still embedded within her)

 

 **Monika** : HAHAHAHAHAHA! Goodbye, Yuri! _Now with her out of my way, all that’s left if Sayori and Natsuki. Then, I’ll have Amaterasu all to myself, with nobody to stand against me!_

 

(Monika turns around with her back towards Yuri and proceeds to walk away)

 

 **Yuri** : No… Not just yet!

 

(Yuri stands back up)

(Monika turns around to face Yuri once again)

 

 **Monika** : Huh?! How are you still alive with that many knives in you?! Perhaps I was too gentle with you!

 

 ***Note** : The line about being “too gentle” with Yuri is a reference to the English Dub of _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood._ During a confrontation with Jonathan Joestar (Main Protagonist of Part 1), Dio Brando poses the question, “How are you able to grab me after such a blow to the head?” He then goes to say, “Perhaps I was too gentle with you!” before being headbutted by Jonathan himself.

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yuri grabs one of the knives in her body and stabs Monika in the right breast.

 

 **Monika** : AGH!

 

(Monika coughs out some blood)

 

 **Yuri** : FUCKING MONIKAAAAAAAA!

 

With uttering the words of Natsuki in a full-on battle cry, Yuri repeatedly slashes Monika with the knife in her hand until she falls down to the ground.

 

 **Monika** : Yuri…! Please-

 **Yuri** : This, is for Natsuki!

 

(Yuri pulls out one of the knives and stabs Monika in the palm)

 

 **Monika** : GAH!

 **Yuri** : This, is for Sayori!

 

(Yuri pulls out another knife and stabs Monika in the legs)

 

 **Monika** : AGH!

 **Yuri** : But most of all… This is for Amaterasu!

 

(Yuri pulls out a final knife to stab her in the abdomen)

 

 **Monika** : ACK!

 **Yuri** : Now, leave my friends alone!

 **Monika** : *chuckle* Yes, let your instincts take hold of you, Yuri. Show me the monster you really are! But, killing me won’t change anything. Hell, I can’t die unless you delete me from existence. The only person who can delete me is either myself or Amaterasu. But, by the time he figures out how to, I’ll have already won. You, Sayori, and Natsuki will all be deleted by my hands!

 **Yuri** : Yes, but you don’t have it in you to delete the one person who makes you feel whole. You don’t have the backbone to delete Amaterasu.

 

 ***Note** : To my knowledge, I don’t think the MC can actually be deleted by Monika herself, but it would make for an interesting plot twist if that was actually possible.

 

 **Monika** : Yes, but I don’t need to. He’ll be mine, and mine alone. That’s all I ever want in this dull life.

 **Yuri** : *heavy sigh* You just don’t know when to shut up, do you? You’ve pissed me off for far too long. Now, DIE FOR ME!

 

With those final words, Yuri stabs Monika with the first knife she had taken out of her.

 

 **Monika** : Ah… Before I “die”, tell me something, Yuri.

 **Yuri** : What is it now?

 **Monika** : **_Are you satisfied with this ending? Do you feel like a hero in the end? You’re not. I’ll always keep coming back… And there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Absolutely… nothing…_ **

 

With Monika’s cryptic last words, she’s finally been “defeated”, for now.

 

 **Yuri** : *heavy sigh* Gimme a friggin break… _(Yuri Yuri Daze)_

 

 ***Note** : “Gimme a break” are the famous words spoken by Jotaro Kujo from _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders_ as well as his daughter, Jolyne Cujoh also saying it in _Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean,_ being “Yare Yare Daze” and “Yare Yare Dawa” respectively.

 

 **Yuri** : Well, I guess I’ll have to mop up all this blood myself. I’ll have to take out all these knives carefully, too. _But, the next time you pull something like this… I’ll be ready, Monika! Just you wait!_

  
  
  


_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> *Ending Note: Thanks for reading! I’m sure a bunch of you have many questions. Like, “why didn’t Monika just use The World to escape her predicament, like how DIO did in the anime?” To that, I answer that: she could’ve done that, but either way, she couldn’t really die by normal means. So, she just wanted to be dramatic and humor Yuri a bit before she would eventually delete her. I also thought of including [The World Over Heaven] as an upgrade to include the “Reality Overwrite” ability to personally delete Yuri herself, but that would be too overpowered, and Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven isn’t really canon, to begin with. I also thought of including Buffsuki as a Stand for Yuri to use, just like how it was in the DDLC x JoJo [Za Warudo] animation in which Yuri fights Monika with Buffsuki shouting “Begone”, then “THOT” as her Stand Cry. There are many other things I want to mention, but this note is already getting too long. So, thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to leave them below, or personally tell me what you think of this story below. See ya in the next one!


End file.
